Little Souls : Secrets Revealed
by Tlme
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's closed down. Next thing you know, the six children decided to come back to Earth, and a new horror attraction opens, starring a cold blooded killer, stuck in a golden rabbit suit. How can you deal with six children, AND a killer? You do what you know best. Survive.
1. Chapter 1 : Six Little Children

**Hello! TimeToMine here, and WELCOMEEE to Little Kids : Secrets Revealed! This is a sequel to the VERY SHORT story, ' Little Souls, ' so I highly suggest you to read it first, or otherwise this story won't make sense. Anyways, speak of what you think in the reviews, criticize, and let the story begin!**

_Y/N interrupted, " Wait, what? "_

Y/N, with a surprised look on his/her face, said, " Who exactly ARE you all? "

The boy with the paper top-hat, said with a annoyed look on his face, " Okay, let me tell you again, without everybody interrupting. "

He took a deep breath, and slowly said, " We are the kids, stuck in the animatronics from this hole of death, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When our souls were set free, we got the chance to go to Heaven, or get a second chance at life, on Earth. All of us agreed to get a second chance at life, because we died when we were so young. Oh, and the six years we were stuck in the suits, it seemed as if we aged. "

Y/N, soaking in the new information, said, " Well, should I call you by your real names, or the actual ones you had? "

The boy, most likely Freddy, said, " Well, I was Freddy, and my name is Freddy. Bonnie's name is Ben. Chica's name is Hannah, Foxy's name is Cody, the Golden Freddy was Jason, and the Puppet is Mari. "

The rest of the kids waved, and said, " Hello.. "

Y/N said, " Well, I guess I can take you all to my house.. I am not THAT old, and I don't know how to take care of children, but I'll try to do the best I can. "

Everybody nodded, and they started following Y/N to his/her car. Mari said, " Well, I wonder what technology is like now. I died in 1974, I dunno anything, except for these weird phones, and such. "

Once everybody got to Y/N's car, they all tried to squeeze in, but ended up creating a tight space. Cody said, " Y/N, ye landlubber, you don't even have a big bucko, me matey! "

Freddy said, " Cody, drop the pirate voice. We don't want a pirate, infesting the streets of Utah. "

Ben said, " What the heck does, ' Bucko ' mean? "

Y/N said, " I don't know, " and started driving to his/her house.

Hannah said, " I'm getting hungry, and THIRSTY.. I haven't felt this way in years. I tried eating, when I was a animatronic. I messed with the pots and pans, and ended up making a burned pizza. I couldn't even eat it anyways. "

Jason started laughing, and said, " I remember when Mike smelled the burned pizza. He screamed, and cussed a lot. "

Freddy said, " I hated whenever Mike said that I was, ' Freddy Faz F-Word. ' "

Once they got to the house, all the kids jumped up, and went straight to the door. Y/N opened it, and they all flooded inside, seeing all of the newspapers, of the pizzeria.

Ben said, looking at the Fazbear's Frights newspaper, " Look, it's a Freddy Suit! I also remember somebody named Nyx Brittains. Weird, she must have been at Freddy's birthday party. "

It wasn't long, before they all complained to Y/N, " I'm hungry.. "

Y/N said, " Thank goodness my family had a lot of money, or else I couldn't afford to give you food. "

Once all six of the kids properly ate food, they all sat on the couch, seeing the T.V., and turned it on. Freddy said, " What the heck? The Simpsons? "

He went to another channel, finding a TV show he liked. Mari was interested, because he never saw color on a TV before. He said, " It looks just like real life! Or close to. "

Once it was late, Y/N said, " How are we going to get you all beds? I mean, unless all six of you want to sleep on my bed, it would be cramped.. "

Freddy said, " Three of us can sleep on the couch, and the other three sleep on the bed. "

Everybody treated Freddy, as the leader. Y/N guessed it was normal, since his name was Freddy, like Freddy Fazbear.

The day was VERY weird, to Y/N. He/she didn't think they were little souls anymore. He/she thought they were little children.

**AND, first chapter COMPLETO! Well, it's kinda the prologue, and chapter one mixed together, so that's why it's short. Next chapter, will be like 3000 words long, so don't worry! Anyways, Fazbear's Frights WILL be In the story. I have ideas, brewing in my head. :3 Anyways, before I go, one more thing. **_**– Cook. Dat. Hamburger. The bacon idea is screwed, so why not? - TimeToMine**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mysteries, And Attractions!

**HEY GUYS! I've noticed. This is MUCH more popular than the older story. I dunno if it is the picture, or the title, but the amount of reviews are great. I've read all of them, don't worry, and thanks for criticizing, I will try to stop with the commas. **_**TRY.**_** Anyways, SCREW the A.N., we all know you want da story. ;)**

Y/N yawned, and woke up to the sound of children. It would take some time getting used to the LOUD noise. Y/N got a nice change of clothes and walked outside saying, " Well, I guess you can read the newspaper with me, I have no idea what to do. "

Y/N thought, " _I should get a major slap in the face mentally… _"

Once Y/N got the daily newspaper, he/she walked back in and threw it at the couch. Very responsible. Anyways, all six of the children looked at the front headline. It said, " Fazbear's Frights Opens In A Week! Nyx Brittains, and Co-Owner, Brandon Timingsworth, will be opening the attraction in a week. The building was done very fast, and all the props are set up, and ready to scare your socks off! Feel free to visit, to see what it's like! "

Y/N, and the kids squinted at the amount of commas and the fact the building was done so quickly.

Y/N said, " This is fishy. Don't you think we should check it out soon? "

Ben replied, " Yep. Also, we can give you answers to any of the questions you have about the history of the place, from 1987, up to now. I believe you are interested in this place, "

Y/N nodded and asked, " What is with the shoving people into suits thing? "

Mari spoke up as fast as he could, " Erm, it was my idea. As animatronics, we don't really know who is who, so when we got to control ourselves at night, we tried to find the killer, and do what he did to us. Of course, on your first night, our systems seemed to have been tampered with, and we got to see you as a real person. "

Y/N also asked, " That's interesting. I have one more question. What is the Bite Of 87? "

Cody shuddered, and said, " Um.. It was wh-when a white mess-up of a animatronic named Mangle bit a child, it was tampered with.. The adults were stupid, and blamed m-me.. The company scrapped the toy animatronics, as one side of people said that Mangle did it, and fixed up the old ones, AKA us, and decided to put me ' Out Of Order ' because most people said Foxy did it.. "

Y/N replied, " You don't have to worry about it now, you are just as interesting as the other kids. "

Cody yelled, " Yohoho, me maties! Let's have a sea shanty! "

Hannah slapped herself in the face, with her sweaty hand, and mumbled, " You're still the same old Foxy… "

Y/N got up from the couch, and said, " Guys, we should go to the Horror Attraction now. If you only were yourselves at night, then the killer should act the same as well. "

Jason said, " Aw, I don't want to get in that small car again… "

Freddy replied, " Shut up Jason, deal with it. "

Once everybody drove to the building of Fazbear's Frights, everybody immediately had a chill go up their spines. It felt like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza except a bit different. There was a blue haired girl outside looking at something. It looked like the golden rabbit.

Y/N got outside and walked over to her. He/she said, " Hello. I assume you are Nyx Brittains? "

She replied, " You're correct! I can't wait for this building to scare everybody, especially with all the rumors. "

Y/N replied, " Yep, but have you ever smelled the horrible mucus like smell inside it? "

Nyx said, " I smelled it, but it's probably from old age. "

Y/N glared at it, and it seemed like the head moved, looking straight towards him/her.

He/she said, " Well, how do you explain it to MOVE like that? I mean, it moved by itself. What if it's just as dangerous as the rumors say, about the old animatronics? "

Nyx replied, " No, it won't happen. I programmed it to do exactly what it is supposed to do. I always loved this character. It's from Fredbear's Family Diner. The new characters just didn't cut it for me, especially the 1987 ones. They just were too.. Plastic. "

Y/N just leaned on the wall, and said, " Do you think I will be able to work here, for the Night-Shift, or just come here at night? "

Nyx said, " There's already somebody working here, but yes, you can come at night. "

Y/N replied, " Well, I have to go now. My friends probably are getting hungry right now, and I owe them some food. "

Nyx said, " Well, prepare to be scared! Hahaha… "

Y/N went inside the car, saying to the kids, " Well, we're coming to the horror attraction at night. "

Freddy shouted, " What, are you crazy? THERE'S A KILLER LOOSE IN THAT ATTRACTION, HELLO? "

Ben replied, " Freddy, calm down. Y/N will probably find out more things at night, after all, he found many things at night. He/she has done this before, and it doesn't mean he/she can't do it again. "

Mari said, " Well, for once Freddy, I think Ben is right. "

Y/N said, " Well, let's just go back home. It will be okay, and let's just relax. "

They all agreed with him/her.

**Well, chapter two of this story! I TRIED not to make a ton of commas. xD Also, a new character is revealed. But, I would like to shout out to my friend, Miz The British Pirate for reviewing, and criticizing! Nyx Brittains is actually based off of her character, she likes to roleplay with. Also, a little shout out to My OC's, or something like that, he's a cool guy! Anyways, also, Mr. Cook Dat Bacon, Miz The British Pirate burned the bacon. Sorry, but we have to move to Hamburgers, WITH BACON ON TOP! I BOUGHT SOME NEW BACON! Anyways, before I go, one more thing.**_** Cook. Dat. BACON, AND HAMBURGER! It's a lot, but I know you can do it! - TimeToMine**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hallucinations, And Killers!

**Hello again! I am back. I guess. Anyways, I will have a little thing, at the end of the chapter, where I will respond to reviews. xD Anyways, this chapter will be introduced, and it will be VERY weird. So that means, HALLUCINATIONS. GG. Okay, see ya at the end of the chapter!**

_Night, 11:30 AM_

Y/N put on a brown coat and said to the six children, " Do you want to come? I don't know if the attraction is safe or not, but I know for sure I am going. "

Freddy replied, " I guess we can all come. We know how everything works, and such. Right? "

Mari said, " Yes, but I know things the most. "

Y/N replied, " Okay, you will all come. But be careful, you don't want to be stuffed again. And I'll have to do EVERYTHING all over again. And it would be even harder, since I can't exactly do much to a man habiting a animatronic. "

Hannah replied, " Stop with the ' Ands ' please. Let's just get this over with. "

Y/N nodded, and opened the door, letting cold air rush in to the room. There was a deathly blacksky also.

As soon as everybody got in the car, Y/N placed his/her hand on his/her forehead. He/she muttered something about, " Not these again.. Not the ones, of screaming, pain, and bodies.. "

Cody said, " Are ye okay, me matie? Or matey? "

Jason sighed and said, " Cody, please, this is the real world. You can't just be a pirate all the time, we are old enough to stop with these games. "

Cody replied, " But me dignity, landlubber! "

By then, Y/N removed his/her hand, and started up the car. It wasn't long, before they got to Fazbear Frights. But this time the building looked run down, and there was flickering lights stating the name of the horror attraction. Spooky.

Before Y/N got out of the car, he/she said, " Are you sure you all want to do this? This man, or rather now animatronic is dangerous. "

They all said, " YES… "

Y/N nodded, and walked out towards the entrance, along with the six children. There was it again, the strange feeling. Y/N didn't pay attention to it, and all seven walked inside. Immediately, they noticed long intertwining hallways, and the building looked REALLY run down. Y/N whispered, " They did a good job on the building, for doing it in a short amount of time.. "

Freddy agreed, and the seven humans walked down the building. They got to a room where there was a flickering Chica head, along with the Puppet's mask on the walls. In the corner, a red light appeared on a camera. There was definitely another person in the building.

Ben said, " Well, now the security guard knows we're here. Thank goodness we don't have to freeze when that stupid red light appears. "

Mari said, " My mask is somehow in good condition on that wall. They must of fixed it. "

As soon as he said that, there was what seemed to be a burned version of the Puppet animatronic appeared right in front of Y/N. He/she screamed, and backed up. The Puppet sang to Y/N, " All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought 'twas all in good fun.. POP! Goes the weasel! "

The animatronic leaped right in front of Y/N screaming a horrifying scream, and then it disappeared.

Mari said shivering, " Th-that was me? How did it di-disappear? "

Freddy replied, " Mari, it must have been a hallucination. But it happened for all of us… That puppet couldn't of been real. "

They continued on, and they saw Bonnie's suit in the hallway. Ben said, " If our killer wasn't killed, I wouldn't want to be THAT.. "

They finally walked into a room, where there was a giant window. In the window, was a man looking at a tablet, and he had a golden suit and hat.

He looked up from the tablet, and screamed. Y/N and the kids walked over to the room.

Y/N said, " Well, that happened. Hello. I am Y/N, and these are my friends. "

He/she gestured to the six kids, who were smiling. The man inside the room said, " W-well, nic-nice to meet you… Listen, the rabbit in here is dan- "

Y/N interrupted, " I know, I was the last security guard to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I saw a man die in the suit, with my own eyes. "

Freddy said, " Isn't that a bi-bit too much? "

The security guard's eyes widened. He looked at the tablet again, looking at a icon. He said, " I think I figured this all out.. If he was a killer in his old life, and he SOMEHOW is a ghost, that explains why he is trying to get me, and it also explains why he follows the Balloon Boy noises… He sounds like a child. "

Ben said, " I always hated that child. Some people even said ' Inhale My Dong Enragement Child ' because they hated BB too much. "

Y/N laughed and said, " What the heck? Enragement child? Haha! "

The security guard turned silent. He looked at the window, and the others looked too. A shadow of a broken bear, with a microphone was lumbering down the hall. Then it dove down. Right then, it appeared right in front of everybody's faces, and screamed the same one the Puppet did.

All eight of them screamed. The red light flashed, and the security guard pulled up a second tablet, and clicked the words, " Ventilation Error, " and it started beeping. The red lights stopped, but a golden rabbit was looking at the window, it's eyes and body twitching.

It spoke, " L/N…. FINALLY, YOU ARE HERE. I WANT MY REVENGE. WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY? I AM STUCK IN THIS ENTERNAL HELL, BECAUSE OF YOU! "

Y/N replied, " Because you killed six children. I helped the world, you dumb purple man. "

He twitched even more and said, " Y/N.. I AM A SPRINGTRAP... AND YOU JUST GOT CAUGHT IN IT. "

**Well, things just got real. Springtrap is here, wanting revenge, and hallucinations. I guess you have some stuff to look forward to, on the next chapter! Anyways, here is the little review respond thing.**

**Mr. Cook Dat Bacon – Well, you shall get pickles with dat Bacon Burger. Remember to follow the bacon cult.**

**SoManyOCs – Mah gosh. Sorry, I forgot your name. xD Anyways, sorry for calling you a guy. I don't know people's genders IRl, please don't kill me! And thanks for liking da story!**

**Miz The British Pirate – Whew, thank you. I need dat bacon. And yes, the newspaper was referencing the commas. **

_**And Finally, COOK MORE BACON BURGERS. We need them badly, I'm hungry. - TimeToMine**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Are We Forgetting Somebody?

**HELLO! I am back. Yep, I am back. Back. Back. Anyways, this chapter will be pretty interesting, for all of you. I have a little secret, and it will take a ton of chapters, for you all to figure it out. Or you can piece it together. **** Anyways, see you all at the end of the chapter!**

" _I AM A TRAP. AND YOU JUST GOT CAUGHT IN IT… "_

Freddy shrugged and said, " You don't look like a trap. You look cute, actually. With that smile and all.. "

If the yellow rabbit was a human, it's ears would be blowing steam out into the air.

It started twitching, and a broken version of the Toreador march started playing out of it's ' Voice Box ' .

Ben said, " That's freaking creepy. Get out of here, monster. "

Then it collapsed on the floor making a giant crashing sound that could be heard through the entire building. It slowly got up, it's eyes flickering between a white and blue color. They turned blue. A whisper came out of the rabbit, " I didn't want this to happen… But it did. I've been screaming in pain, wanting somebody to save me from this hell. They've forgotten me. They all did. "

The golden rabbit seemed to limp as it slowly walked to the right, with a confused look on everybody's faces. The security guard finally said, " Well. That happened. "

Y/N shrugged and said, " I guess you're right. But I don't think I forgot about the Purple Man. That grape weirdo will forever be in my mind. "

The security guard took off his yellow hat and looked at the tablet. He said, " It's 5:30 AM. Good news, the night is almost over. "

Freddy said, " It's not really Five Nights At Freddy's anymore. More like ' Five Night's At Dead Man's ' "

The guard looked through all the cameras, and he shuddered. He said, " I-It isn't even on any of the ca-cameras… "

Jason said, " Well, there could be a secret backroom or something. I hid in there when I was at the pizzeria. "

Y/N said to the security guard, " Well, I have no idea what your name is. Mind telling me? "

He said, " Jeremy Fitzgerald. Nice to meet you. "

The kids looked at each other, a frown appearing on their faces. Y/N replied quickly, " Erm, weren't you the guy who got bit? You know, the Bite Of 87'? Where is your scar? "

Jeremy said, " My hair grew over it for some reason. That stupid piece of garbage didn't like me from the start. "

He looked over at the box of the Toy Animatronic heads, directly at a white fox. Y/N replied, " Well, at first you were scared, but now you're not worried about anything. I bet it's hard to live without a frontal lobe. "

Jeremy's eyes turned into a pit of fire. He screamed at Y/N, " YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! NONE OF YOU DO! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NEW AND OLD ANIMATRONICS AT THAT TIME TRIED TO KILL ME, HUH? "

Y/N said calmly, " Well now we're not at good terms. I know that you're angry, but you don't know my life either. I was the last security guard to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I know the animatronics tried to kill me at Night 1. On the rest of the nights, they were friends to me. They didn't try to kill me. I have had SO many hallucinations since, and I saw five children getting lured into a backroom in a dream. See? "

Jeremy's eyes then turned normal and he quietly said, " I never knew.. I didn't know that. Sorry, my personality gets a little weird at times. Heh. "

Then a giant alarm rung through the building. It was 6 AM. Jeremy stood up and said, " I would set this entire place on fire if I could.. "

Y/N walked towards the exit along with the others, and ran outside. He/she said afterwards to the kids, " Don't you all think we should name the golden rabbit Springtrap? He said he was actually a springtrap."

The other kids sighed and said, " Yeah. Can we go home now, and go to sleep? "

Y/N replied, " Or we can get Ice Cream. "

The kid's eight year old sides went off and they all shouted, " YES! WE LOVE ICECREAM! "

Y/N laughed as he got in the car, and waved at Jeremy. Sure, the night Is stressful, but it's all worth it to live another day.

**Well, some surprises this chapter. Jeremy Fitzgerald is here, with many personalities. I tried to make it that way, since he was the most likely victim for the Bite Of 87', and his frontal lobe was taken out. And Springtrap is actually saying that everybody forgot him? BAH, that must be wrong. Or there is something else to it? Heh, well let's go to the comment reading section.**

**Meoniman – Yep, we have ALL the bacon. The Inhale My Dong Enragement Child was a reference to Five Nights At F&amp;%^Boy's, If you didn't know. Those games are funny. xD**

** – Mhm.**

**TimeToMine – I AM REPLYING TO MYSELF, WHAT DA HECK?!**

**Shark Lord – If you say so. O-o**

_**And remember, COOK EVERYTHING, BACON AND ALL! Everything is gud. - TimeToMine**_


	5. Chapter 5 : 1973 Flashback ( Real xD )

**Heyyy! I'm back. So, after that weird night, you think you should take a break? No. Flashback time. It will reveal some secrets, and some that AREN'T canon. So, let's begin.**

_1973 – Fredbear's Family Diner_

Mari looked at the glass door. It was locked, because birthday parties were usually just for the special ones. And Fredbear was giving cake to the others. Not him.

Mari quietly said, " I want cake.. It's not fair.. "

He started crying a bit, until a purple car drove up next to him. Mari looked at the car, seeing a purple man slowly opening the door to his car. He got out, and the first thing Mari noticed about him, was that he had cake. He had wide white eyes, and he had a trustworthy grin on his face.

The man said, " Oh, little child, do you want some cake I presume? I bet it's not fair to you, that the others get fed. "

Mari gladly took the plate, and took a giant bite out of it. He said, " Mister, why does my tummy feel weird? I think this cake is old… "

The man pulled out a knife and said, " Might as well look at the cake, right? "

Mari felt a hot pain in his stomach, worse than the one before. There was a knife stuck right in it. He started crying even more, much more than he had before.

He didn't scream, as black flooded his vision. He fell to the floor, tear stains on his eyes.

The man took the knife out and looked directly at another boy inside the building. He grinned even more and left the child's body in the road. He muttered, " Stupid roadkill… "

He took out a key and opened the door looking at the child. He had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Next to him, was a tiny girl with blue hair.

He paid no attention to the girl and said to the boy, " Hey, want to go to a special arcade room? Only the best can go there. And you seem pretty special! "

The boy said, " Hey Nyx, FINALLY I get to be special at something! Like you said earlier. "

She replied, " I don't think your mama will mind! She said as long as you have fun, she will not have a problem with it! "

The man pulled the kid's arm, and he started following the Joker Ripoff. **( **** ) **

They went to a room labeled, " Employees Only! "

The man said, " They only disguise it as this, since it's Seeeeeecret… "

They went inside a dark room, filled with golden rabbit heads and suits and golden bear heads and suits. The kid said, " Hey, where are the arcade machi- "

The man pulled a small pill. He said, " Don't worry, you need to swallow this special bubble gum to fully see the room! "

The child took the pill and swallowed it. He said, " I feel weird… "

He fell to the floor, choking. Eventually, the room was quiet. The man started humming, and looked at a spare golden rabbit suit. He seemed to think for a minute before saying, " Hm.. Should I put him inside, or not? "

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Y/N woke up, his/her heart racing. He/she said to himself/herself, " Was that real? I don't think so.. "

There were more matters to attend to. It was 10:30 PM.

**Well, that happened. Little cliffhanger with the flashback. Sowwy for the short chapter, I just needed to add some delicious backstory cupcakes into this chapter. Anyways, ON TO READING DA REVIEWS!**

**Miz The British Pirate – xD No, Jeremy is not pregnant. His personality went wonky after the Bite Of 87'.**

**Princess15eevee – Thanks for the feedback! It's always nice to know people like my story. 3**

**TimeToMine – No, I am not replying to myself again.**

**Shark Lord – Mhm, Bite Of 87' stuff.**

** – Ik, something went wrong and it didn't show your name. ;-; And I know about the FNAF movie, I'm excited!**

_**And remember, don't vote for the Purple Guy as president! SMACK HIM WITH DAT BACON. - TimeToMine**_


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Bit Of Flames!

**Hello! Today, we have a KINDA serious, and short chapter. Also, sorry for the wait. I've been sick for awhile, and I didn't feel like writing. So anyways, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

_12:00 AM! ( Because we all want to skip some stuff, right? )_

Y/N took a deep breath, before entering the horror attraction. He/she said to all six of the kids, " I don't know why you want to STILL come here, but okay. "

Jeremy seemed to get there early, as Y/N and the others rushed to the security office. Once they got there, Y/N said noticing a bulge in Jeremy's pockets, "Hey Jeremy, what's that in your pockets?"

He replied, "None of your business."

Y/N shrugged and looked at the cameras seeing Springtrap in one of them. He seemed to be looking directly at the camera, his ghostly white eyes lighting up the area around him. As soon as Jeremy saw him, he threw the tablet to the wall breaking it.

Freddy instantly said, "What the heck? Springtrap is going to get us now, ALL because of you. I guess you do have problems.."

Y/N nodded and said, "Yeah, why did you do that? "

Jeremy replied, "I have something MUCH better to do, than look at that stupid creature."

Everybody was too distracted to notice banging in the vents. Jason said, " Heh, well I'm pretty sure I am going to wreck that stupid rabbit. "

A old yellow hand stuck out of a vent to the right and Springtrap came out screaming, his jaw opening wide revealing a rotting purple corpse. Jeremy remained calm, as the golden rabbit started to walk towards Y/N. He pulled out a box of matches and lit one up. He threw it next to the desk, causing a orange flame to grow bigger.

Y/N looked panicked and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BURN DOWN!"

Springtrap seemed to laugh and said, "It's the end of the line for you ALL. What a shame, I wanted to kill in peace."

Y/N pushed the children out of the room as Springtrap picked up his/her leg, swinging him/her into the wall easily. Blood started leaking out of Y/N's head as the fire grew bigger. Springtrap shouted, "YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF A FIRE, CAN YOU? I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK, EVEN IF THIS PLACE BURNS DOWN. I ALWAYS WILL!"

Y/N said as black came into his/her vision, "Yeah right. I am going to escape, and live a healthy life WITHOUT the torture of Fazbear Entertainment. And more importantly, without you."

Springtrap kicked Y/N in the chest, as he/she breathed heavily. Jeremy just sat in his chair and watched. The security guard said, "It's just a small fire. I doubt it would burn the ENTIRE place down."

Springtrap pinned Y/N to the wall as the fire started to touch his/her arm. The last thing he/she saw before blacking out were the six kids bringing in a giant prop and them about to ram it straight into the golden rabbit's back.

_? - ? - ?_

Y/N woke up, his/her eyes widening. It was a dark room, with two men inside arguing. One man said, "Vincent, you can't keep on doing this. I feel guilty not being able to tell the police."

Another said with a angry tone, "Scott, remember what I said. You may be able to call any new security guards and give them tips to how they can survive. But you CAN'T say anything about the stupid murders I committed. Or I will kill you."

Sweat seemed to go down the first man's face as he looked around nervously. He replied, "O-Okay! It's my last week though. I want to spend more time with my kids and my wife. They need me."

Y/N tried to get up but he/she couldn't. The second man said, "Okay Scott. I know the pain of staying in this company. Just stay for one more week."

**Welp, the end of the chapter. Also, the fire won't burn the ENTIRE building down. It's not the one from the newspaper in FNAF 3, so don't be sad and such. Anyways, yay. Flashbacks. And so, LET ZE COMMENT READING BEGIN!**

**MrCookDatBacon – Yay.**

**Miz The British Pirate – Yes, the Purple Guy deserved it!**

**And remember, feel sorry for the Phone Guy from FNAF 1 – AND COOK DAT BACON! - TimeToMine**


	7. Chapter 7: You Freaking Can't

**Hello! We are BACK AGAIN with a new chapter. GOOD. Anyways, if any of you are confuzzled with this chapter, this is a chapter about what happens WHILE our main character is passed out and is seeing all the freaking visions and stuff. And you get to see more visions, from Y/N's POV. Yaaaaaaay. Anyways, let the story begin!**

_Meanwhile.. ( So cheesy. )_

The golden rabbit's mechanical eyes widened, as a torn up Freddy suit was shot straight towards his face. He fell to the floor and groaned. "Why do you STUPID children have to INTERRUPT all the time? I killed you when I was a man AND I will kill you in the afterlife!"

A smoke detector in the office went off and Jeremy got a fire extinguisher out of the nearest wall. He sprayed it at Springtrap and at the fire too.

The security guard said, "This fire isn't going to do anything. It's going really slow."

He then threw the giant red item at Springtrap's left ear, ripping off half of it. The rabbit growled and said, "I am going to finish the job, Fitzgerald. You were supposed to die, I tampered with that white fox JUST for you."

Jeremy shrugged and looked at his watch. "I don't think you are going to do that today, Bonnie ripoff. Plus, how are you even possessing that suit anyways? You are in that rotten suit and guess what? I don't care about you. Yes, you may think I am a dick, but at least I have a life. You don't."

A alarm clock rang through the building signaling it was 6:00 AM. Springtrap's eyes slowly closed and he collapsed to the floor. Ben looked at him and said, "Serves him right for being a mean rotten rabbit. Also, we should take a look at Y/N."

Y/N was on the floor; passed out.

_Flashy Backy Vision Thingie Tiiiiime!_

Y/N looked at a new scenario, this time it was a Arcade machine. He/she actually moved towards it and turned it on. The screen started glitching and bold words said, ' Fazbear Entertainment! Where fantasy and fun come to life! '

The Toreador march started playing and what seemed to be Springtrap appeared in the middle of the screen. It seemed to be in a dark room with many other heads and props on a table. White pinprick eyes appeared on the golden rabbit and Y/N could move him around.

There was a red arrow pointing to the left and Springtrap moved towards that same direction. The screen started getting more static as he moved along. At the end of the hallway there was a purple man. It looked at Springtrap and he started chasing him; and Y/N couldn't move Springtrap.

Once the man touched Springtrap two words appeared on the screen. "You Can't."

**Well, that was a short chapter. Don't worry, a longer one should come tomorrow! Okay, so let's get on with some information. I would like to declare that a new character will come in the next chapter, one that you perhaps already know from the first story. Let's just say he has a foul mouth. Anyways, on to reading THE REVIVIVIEWS!**

**Guest – Very interesting indeed. I guess. =P**

**Shark Lord – Hm, because he killed six children? I think he deserves that name. =D**

**Miz The British Pirate – Yay, bacon for Phone Guy! Thanks for the feedback and more things about Purple Guy possessing the suit will be revealed as the story goes on. Wooooo!**

_**And Remember, Cook. Dat. BACON! – TimeToMine **_


	8. Chapter 8: Crawly Situations!

***Looks at reviews.* WHAT THE CRAP! 30?! Anyways, thanks for all the support! There has been very few criticism so I guess you guys enjoy it as I enjoy writing it! There will be another character revealed in this story. In fact, this chapter's all about him! He's a character from the first story, so enjoy.**

_The Horror Attraction – Secret Storage Room_

The black rabbit leaned on the wall sighing. "I never thought they would f#$5ing bring this place back. Shouldn't I be free? I dunno."

He looked at a dusty purple uniform in the corner. The rabbit rolled his white eyes and said, "That stupid uniform is still there. Why am I even talking to myself? Meh, loneliness."

A dusty door opened revealing Springtrap. The golden rabbit said, "Hey Shadow! Meh, yesterday didn't go well. HE did it again."

Shadow replied, "I never liked that guy anyways. He always strikes at night, doesn't he? It's a shame you have to be stuck with him."

Springtrap replied, "I never got the chance to be free. He came along and got killed in this suit with me inside it."

Shadow said looking at his severed legs, "I wish I can go back to the security guard and tell him what to do. I hope he figured it out himself without the help of a Phone Guy. Or did he have one?"

Springtrap replied, "Yeah, but he was only there for two nights. There were old tapes by the old one but it didn't teach him how to survive. He seems like he done it before, for some reason."

The golden rabbit's eyes started flickering. "KILL…help…KIIIILLL…help.."

Shadow said, "It's happening again. You should go."

Springtrap nodded before stumbling out of the room. Shadow sighed and a idea went through his head. "What if I could crawl? HOW did I not have that idea before?!"

The black rabbit slowly got into a crawling position using the residue on his hands to crawl towards the door. When he got outside he saw a brown haired man looking straight towards him.

The man said, "Hey, not cool dude! This is worse than finding people make out in the corner!"

He kicked Shadow in the right eye busting it. The rabbit tried to speak but all that could come out was a long scream. The man ran towards the entrance quickly leaving.

Shadow said to himself, "I'm slowly becoming like Mangle. Except I can't freaking climb on walls."

He slowly crawled towards a Arcade Machine. It was currently playing music that the black rabbit couldn't describe. It was something like, ' Ten Days At Tim'ss..s..s.. Is th whr.. you.. want to be? '

After a couple hours of crawling, Shadow finally got to what seemed to be the office except it was a little burned. He went inside making distorted laughing. "The security guard's going to have a little surprise when he comes in, am I right?"

**So, short chapter again! The next chapter will be longer of course and all the usual stuff! So, let's go to the READING COMMENTS SHOW! Or I think that's what I will call it. Say what you think In the reviews!**

**Guest – Already replied to it in the reviews, it was too funny. xD**

**Shark Lord – DANGIT! Anyways, the Purple Guy tampered with Mangle because he knew there was a potential for it killing other people. Sharp teeth, ect. Why didn't he use Foxy? Because the scrapped animatronics couldn't go online at day. Also, Springtrap isn't a zombie in disguise. There's something like that, though.**

**Theawsomest5 – Woah, sorry for that. There's a new one today, so don't fret!**

**Miz The British Pirate – Woah, nice Bacon Slap. And thanks for all the 'Yays!'.**

_**And Remember, DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO COOK. DAT. FREAKING. YUMMY. BACON. – TimeToMine**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Hallucinations And A Shadow!

**WOOOO! I'm back, with a EXTRA long chapter for this story! Grab some Popcorn and a drink, because some crazy things are going to happen on this chapter! So yeah, see you at the end!**

_Two Days Later. (Y/N kind of got bad burns. Ouch.)_

As soon as Y/N got up, a leather shoe flew right towards his/her face. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Hannah held back a laugh in the kitchen while Freddy was running away from Cody – another shoe in his hand. "YE NOT BE A PIRATE LANDLUBBER! SO, YE SHALL HAVE SHOES FOR YE LANDLUBBIN' DEEDS!"

Mari put his Walkman down and said, "Quiet it down, I need to listen to my music. Plus, it's not our fault we're not pirates! It's kind of sad.."

Hannah shrugged and dumped a burned pizza in the trash. She replied, "Not really. It's just regular old Cody. He did things like this A LOT. Except without the pirate accent. It makes it much more annoying."

A voice could be heard upstairs, "WHAT DID YE SAY! ARRRRR!"

Another one yelled, "CODY! THAT HURTS, STOP HITTING ME WITH THE SHOE!"

Then Freddy started to climb down the stairs while Cody was steadily hitting him with a shoe like a whip. Jason said, "What the crap? That is slavery!"

Ben replied, "Jason, you KNOW slavery was abolished in the 1800's.."

Once Freddy got down the stairs, Y/N was standing at the doorway to his/her bedroom. He/she didn't really have a pleased look on his/her face. "Excuse me, why is Cody hitting Freddy with a SHOE? I'm guessing he hit me too."

"HE WASN'T A SCURVY DOG!"

Y/N said, "Well, I'm going back to bed. It's like 7:33 in the morning."

The kids nodded as they went back to laughing and running around.

_Six. Freaking. Hours. Later. (Afternoon time. Yaaaaay.)_

Y/N yawned as he/she got out of bed looking at the burn on his/her arm. "How the heck did I not notice that when I was knocked out? And when I got up this morning? Ah, never mind."

Then small flashing red letters began to glow in Y/N's eyes appearing to say, "Die in a fire, die in a fire, die in a fire, IT'S. ME."

He/she cringed as it slowly disappeared and black slowly covered Y/N's eyes. But this time, his/her body was moving as normal. Y/N struggled to move not seeing anything and finally just fell to the floor.

"_Two kids ended up missing here.. It's.. A setback, sure. I-I don't know what the future brings. But I know that we'll make the building smaller covering up a few rooms to make sure kids don't wander away. We'll take out the golden animatronics, they're getting.. Rusty. The springlocks in them have a high chance of breaking. But, we will come back to deliver fun to the hearts of children. I know we will…"_

_The camera shut off as the man walked over to another in a fancy suit. He said, "So Fred, I would like to buy the company for 100,000 dollars."_

_Fred replied, "U-Uh?! Are you kidding me? I don't want to sell this co-"  
The man replied, "If you don't sell it, this place will close down. I don't care, I will make everything BETTER. Shake my hand and you get a fortune."_

_Fred said, "G-Gah! Get away from me, this is my life!"_

_The man pulled out a gun hiding it in his hands. "And I'll take it away from you."_

Y/N woke up, looking at the alarm clock next to the bed. It said it was 10:39 PM.

Y/N thought, "_It's like the place WANTS me to go there.."_

He/she got up and started walking out of the bedroom. He/she then saw a shadow of a bear. It seemed to say quietly, "Follow me."

It was like Y/N was forced to follow it as his/her legs started moving without his/her consent. "W-Where are you taking me?!"

It replied softly, "To where you need to go."

The door opened by itself and the shadow started walking outside. Of course, Y/N had to follow.

"W-we passed the car! We can't just walk! It would be tiring.."

The shadow didn't even reply. In the moonlight the shadow looked purple.

_1 Hour And 22 Minutes Later._

Y/N's legs didn't even hurt as the shadow gracefully walked towards the horror attraction. Y/N said, "Why do you want me to go here?! My arm still hurts, I'm still recove-"

The shadow slowly turned around. "I. Don't. Care. Do you deserve a punishment? I think you should."

It's hand slowly morphed into a giant hand – sharp claws forming on it. It then swung it down on Y/N's leg, cutting a small section of flesh off of him/her. "AH! Wh-why? I'LL STOP! DON'T DO IT AGAIN… Please.."

The bear's eyes softened as it resumed walking towards the building – Y/N limping next to it. Once they got to the door it swung open by itself. The shadow slowly disappeared as Y/N walked into the building.

Once Y/N got to the office, Jeremy immediately noticed the bleeding gash in his/her skin. He said quickly, "OUCH! What happened?! That doesn't look healthy."

Y/N replied, "I actually have no idea. Like, this shadow came and I was forced to WALK all the way here."

Jeremy got out of the chair and said, "Here, I don't need this chair. Get on it if you want to relax."

Y/N slid into the chair and replied, "Thanks."

The clock rang as it struck 12:00 AM. Jeremy muttered, "Here we go again.. Oh – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

He shoved the monitor into Y/N's hands. On one of the cameras, a burned child animatronic seemed to climb slowly out of a arcade machine. Jeremy said, "Well, we can say one thing. Balloon B#$%^ is back in the house."

BB seemed to laugh as it looked directly at the camera. It seemed to say, "HAHA! WANNA DIE?!"

Y/N shouted, "NO! THANK YOU FOR ASKING THOUGH!"

A frown appeared on its face as it slowly walked out of the camera view. Y/N frantically gave the monitor back to Jeremy and he flicked through all of the cameras. BB wasn't in any of them. "Oh no.."

Y/N looked up at the window and saw him grinning like a maniac. He said, "HAHAHA! I WON'T HURT YOU! But! It doesn't mean I can't attract the others! Hehehehe!"

It slowly slid to the right disappearing. Then a burned Puppet fell from the ceiling. It said, "Ah. I like music boxes. Am I real? Or am I just a figment of your imagination? The only thing I truly know is that you are just as bad as that man for coming here. You are just mocking the children that loved this place."

Jeremy shouted, "HYPOCRITE! You want to help Springtrap KILL us, yet we are innocent?! You don't like that man, why not get rid of him?"

The Puppet laughed as it slowly faded away. "Ah, I like my music box.. My beautiful music box.."

Y/N shrugged and said, "That was weird."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he said, "OH WAIT! SPRINGTRAP! I GOTTA SEE WHERE HE IS!"

He quickly looked through the rooms and finally found him near the office.

Jeremy sighed in relief and played a recording of BB's laughter at Room 10. He said, "I still hate that little animatronic to this day. He almost let Foxy KILL me."

Y/N nodded. "I can tell."

Jeremy replied, "We should be good for tonight. It's only 3:30 AM and Springtrap should be getting lured out of here. O-AH!"

The golden rabbit was twitching right in front of the window. A groan came from it and a soft voice said, "It's me."

**Mhmhmhmh… Extra long chapter! Also on the preview I kinda went overboard with the words. I didn't really have the time to write that much. But hey, you still get a extra long chapter! And also you may of saw words in the preview that weren't in here. I'm saving them for Chapter 10. ;) Oh, and Chapter 10. A giant milestone! A secret will be revealed on that chapter. Anyways, REVIEW READING GAMESHOW OF COOLNESS! =D**

**Mr COOKDATBACON - ;-;**

**Miz The British Pirate – Yaaaaaay!**

**Glitch1141 – Coolios, and mhm.**

_**And remember.. COOK. DAT. PANCAKE! We gotta do something different. -TimeToMine**_


	10. Chapter 10 : ?

**To : Vincent Pelio**

**From : Scott Phon**

Uhm, hey Vincent. WHY do you keep me in these sticky situations all the time? Especially after all the murders, ect. Today we hauled the Spring-Freddy suit in storage. That old suit has always creeped me out. It has sharp claws and it even has these little miniature Freddy animatronics with him. Oh gosh, the images. They all have sharp teeth. Horrifying, if you ask me. It used to be a light golden color but it's turning a bit brown over not many people using it. I still know about Spring-Bonnie and what you did. PLEASE, don't force me to kill any more kids than I already have in this new and improved location. I gotta go, I am going to give advice to the new security guard Jeremy Fitzgerald. Seems like a nice guy. Bye.

**Reply To : Stuffsies**

**From : Vincent Pelio**

Ohhhh, THAT stupid suit? I never liked it. Then again, it was freaking dangerous. Same with all the old ones. Yeah, I dunno if I will force you to kill more kids. I enjoy doing it by myself. The thrill, ya know? Anyways, I KNOW you hate me for killing the kids-but I just enjoy it. I WAS going to use the Fredbear suit but that didn't go well at first; not many kids were fooled. So I decided to use the Spring-Bonnie suit to kill five children. Then again, I ALMOST used the Fredbear suit. I've been having nightmares about him recently. I've tested other people who work here and they had visions of a golden bear suit luring kids into a room. Weird. Anyways, I am going to watch these animatronics at night again. Just gonna hide somewhere hidden from the cameras and watch like a creep. Goodbye!~

**Subject : I'm going to die at 1993.**

**To : Vincent Pelio**

**From : Scott Phon**

Oh F#$%ING GOSH! The animatronics are going wild. They seemed to be tampered with. DID YOU DO THIS?! I barely have ANY time to close the doors, look at Pirate's Cove, AND MAKE A FREAKING PHONE CALL, PLUS, make this EMAIL. I just closed the door right now. I don't know if I'll make it. The only spare suit left for now until a new one ships is that Spring-Freddy suit. I'm making a phone call right now. I'm pretending to be calm. I think this is it, ENEMY. SCREW YOU! I hear Freddy, AH! A FREDBEAR SUIT?! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUFFED IN THE SPRING-FREDDY SU A hpifWHJFPOIHRGAOOHUEWRG

l. – NIGHTMARE.

**To : Scott Phon**

**From : Vincent Pelio**

Oh, sad to see you dead. I'm going to leave you. It's been nice knowing you buddy, but things have to end at one point – am I right? I don't think you'll see this, but your wife has gone bankrupt. Your kids are orphans now and I don't care. I never did. You can't.


	11. Chapter 11: Is It Real?

**Hello! I'm am NOT going to make you guys have a huge wait for this chapter! Oh. Wait. It's chapter TEN. We're half-way through the story! Can you believe it? I can't! See you at the end of the chapter!**

Y/N replied, "We already freaking know it's you. Plus it's literally the signature words for ANYTHING related to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The golden rabbit insisted, "It's.. ME.."

Jeremy ended up saying, "Hey! I'm going to freaking hit you in the face with an axe if you don't stop."

Springtrap ended up placing its right hand on the glass and used the other hand to start trying to rip its own head off. It said, "Will I ever be.. Free? Or am I destined to stay in this suit for eternity?"

Its head was slowly sliding off revealing a bloody purple jaw. Jeremy said, "No kidding when you said that somebody died in there."

But as the entire head came off there was a small speck of white that seemed to be under the Purple Man's mouth. Y/N cringed and said, "I-Is that a-another sk-skull?"

A small voice seemed to come from the suit. "Abey… Abey.. I een.. Stuck f.. years. Nx? Nx? Yr birthday?"

Jeremy replied, "W-What? It's not my birthday. You're speaking gibberish too."

The voice said, "Thr…. Yu hv een.. Do yu frgve e?"

It slowly put its head back on and it walked away. Y/N shrugged and looked at Jeremy. He/she said, "Well that was an odd experience."

Jeremy replied, "That's right. Springtrap doesn't do this at all from what I've seen. Plus, what WAS that white thing?"

Y/N said, "I don't know. It could be a small skull but there has never been a seventh child murdered. So it could be a small clump of plasma, something random, or mayonnaise."

"Hahah! MAYONNAISE?!"

"Yes, I have no idea anymore."

Y/N then looked at the monitor before hearing movement near the window. He/she's eyes shot up seeing a burned Freddy clambering down the hallway. Its head slowly turned towards him/her as the bear slowly grabbed its tophat and started dancing. The moves seemed to be from that random movie a long time ago about a talking and dancing frog. Interesting.

Jeremy's eye twitched as he shouted, "HEY! STOP VIOLATING THE LAW OF FAZBEAR'S FRIGHTS! YOU CAN'T DANCE."

"Buuut, what if I-I-Wanna?! I am the main ch-ch-character of the sh-show.. I-I ge-get to d-do wh-wha-what I-I W-WA-WANT!"

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "Still acting childish I see. Are you even real?!"

The phantom slowly faded away until it randomly teleported into the room screaming. "OH, F#$% THIS!"

Then FINALLY it disappeared. Y/N slapped his/her own face and said, "Still never get used to those…"

Jeremy said, "Oh, I never told you about something when you were gone. When I got to my office, I saw a broken black rabbit in my office. It had no legs; and it literally was torn up. It looked really similar to something I saw when I was a Security Guard once. I just kicked it out the office, not a care in the world."

Y/N's eyes widened. He/she replied quickly, "HEY, I think I met him before too. I only saw him for about 10 minutes though."

Jeremy said, "Well, that's weird. When I saw it, it blacked me out as if something important was in it or something. It just sat in the middle of the room. I tried to use a Freddy mask but to no avail. Well, I DID hear that two black suits were used as replacements for the springlock suits. Dunno if it's true or not."

Y/N replied, "Maybe. Just may-"

A huge noise rang through the building. A loud voice came afterward. "I… AM… YOUR… WORST… NIIIGHTMAARE…"

Then small light steps went through the building getting closer and closer. Jeremy panicked as he looked through the cameras seeing nothing. Then a tiny scream came right in the office. It was a tiny Freddy animatronic with sharp teeth and sharp claws but it looked a little different from what Y/N had seen before.

A tiny garbled voice came from it. "YOUWILLSEETHEJOYOFCREATIONYOUWILLDIEAAAAAHHHHH.. HAVEYOUEVERSEENANYTHINGINTERESTINGCOMEITWASMYCHOICEYOURNIGHTMARE. IWILLKILLYOURPARENTSANDEVERYBODYYOULOVE. ANDFINALLYATTHEENDYOUWILLGETSKINNEDALIVEANDSTUFFEDINTOASUITWHICHWASTHEFATEOFMEASWELL."

Y/N shattered the glass that covered a axe used for emergencies and shouted, "NOPE, YOU ARE NOT KILLING ANYBODY I LOVE. So, what's the point? I hope you die in a fire you little.. THING.."

**Sooo, 11****th**** chapter it is! Nine chapters left, START THE COUNTDOWN! Anyways, things got real in this chapter. Will Y/N see the thing sending the mini Freddy's? Will he even be in this story? More questions for you to answer! So, on to the Review Gameshow!**

**Shark Lord – You got your wish answered!**

**Greatness143 – Yum.**

**Glitch1141 – Yes, of course Vincent is mean. He's a freaking serial killer.**

**Drac Springsaur – Maaaaaybe. Or maybe not. Could he be in the third story? I don't know. =)**


	12. Chapter 12 : PREVIEW!

_Preview For Little Souls : Chapter 12!  
_

**Who IS controlling it all?**

Y/N raised the axe in the air – about to strike the small Freddy.

**Is it Springtrap?**

The golden rabbit fell to the floor; his entire body twitching.

**Is it the creators of the attraction?**

"Nah man. You GOT to see the new haul we got yesterday. It's spooky man!"

**Or is it somebody we haven't seen before?**

It looked at its sharp fingers and forcefully pressed them on the glass shattering it. Jeremy yelled, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

**It extends beyond the attraction.**

Y/N and Jeremy ran out of the door not knowing they left it open. The thing slowly walked out of the door; a small shadow on its hand. "We're outside, buddy. Now we just need to find the security guard and the other person. Oh and a phone. I desperately need a phone.."

**And it wants revenge.**

"VINCENT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

_**Little Souls : Secrets Revealed – Chapter 12**_


	13. Chapter 12 : A Few Springs To It!

***Meanwhile…**

A man in a black coat started running towards a small house, his red tie flying in the wind. He went inside; nobody seeming to notice him as he ran to the door. Once he got to the door, he looked at it. A ghostly white smile curled on his completely red face. Then he started to disappear slowly. "_It's not time yet.. But oh, I will have SO much fun with them later.._"

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 5:20 AM – What the heck will happen now?**_

Y/N raised the axe – and threw it down on the small bear's head splitting it in two. A mixture of blood and smoke came from the small Freddy as it fell to the floor. Then what seemed to be a crushed eyeball slid out of it horrifying Y/N. "W-What? WHAT EVEN IS THAT?!"

Heavy movement came right next to the doorway. Jeremy's eyes instantly looked at the door and Springtrap ran to the glass window as if it was his sanctuary.

Even heavier movement came from the right as a dirty; rusty animatronic walked into the window grabbing the golden rabbit's neck. What seemed to be a malfunctioning voice coming from it said, "V-VIN-VINCENT! W-W-WH-WHAT HA-HAVE YOU D-DO-DONE T-TO ME?!"

Springtrap replied, "Oh, hey buddy.. How are you doi- AHHHH! F%#$!"

The hand grew tighter on the rabbit's neck as the rusty animatronic said, "THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM DOING THAT!"

It slowly started twisting Springtrap's neck and then threw him to the floor.

The animatronic then looked at Y/N and Jeremy and softly said, "It's okay. I'm TOTALLY friendly, am I right?"

It looked at its sharp fingers and slowly pressed them on the glass and ended up shattering it. Jeremy finally yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The animatronic poked its head in the room and said, "I'm a nightmare.. I didn't want to become this, I swear. I chose to **KILL **try to befriend you. **NOW I'LL TWIST YOUR NECK AND THROW YOU OUT OF THE ATTRACTION..**"

It kicked Springtrap again and slowly started walking towards Y/N. Jeremy said, "RUN!"

Y/N and Jeremy ran to the door quickly opening it and ran outside not noticing they left the door open.

The animatronic slowly walked out of the door, a small shadow on its hand. "We're outside, buddy. I-I uh don't like when the Spring-Freddy suit does that. Anyways, we have to find Jeremy and the other person. Oh, and a phone. I desperately need a phone."

It made sure no cars were moving down the road and it started walking over to a **VERY **small house on the other side of the road. Once it got there, it tried to knock on the door ending up knocking the entire door down. A thin woman appeared in the doorway screaming, "**AHHH! **WHAT IS THAT?!"

The animatronic replied, "O-Oh he-hey.. It-it's me S-"

The woman interrupted by throwing a glass bottle at its arm ripping a hole in the fabric. The animatronic quickly got out of the door, blood leaking from its eyes. "She doesn't remember my voice.. DANGIT.. Why?"

It slowly walked towards the road again with the shadow in its hand still.

The shadow seemed to speak, "Ah, it is okay. She wouldn't remember you just from your voice. She would pay more attention to your 'SCARY' looks than anything you were saying."

The animatronic replied, "Hey, that's even MORE depr-depressing. How do I know that my children are still alive or if they starved to death?"

It said, "You're just a freaking downer."

_A young man walked into the building, a brown cap on his head. He immediately looked at a friendly man and said, "O-Oh, h-hey boss!"_

'_Boss' replied, "Oh, you can just call me Fred. It's your first day here, after all! Oh, there's Spring-Freddy and Spring-Bonnie. They're about to sing! State of the art, I must say."_

_The man grinned and said, "Yeah, they really are. How did you make them anyway?"_

_Fred replied, "Just a family secret, I suppose! Hah.. A family secret.."_

The animatronic kept on walking.

_What seemed to be the same man, except he was a few years older looked at a man covered in purple. He said, "H-WHAT? W-Why are you d-d-doing this? Those were SIX children you have killed so far! I'm goi-"_

_The purple man rolled his eyes and interrupted, "I will KILL you if you tell anybody."_

The animatronic saw a small house.

_An older man quickly shut a door sighing in relief. "AH, never gets old.. I haven't done this before.. But just maybe I'll do something to warn the others of what happens in this place. Phone call? Maybe. Just plain telling him? I don't know.._

A blue car was parked in the drive-through. The animatronic slowly opened the door seeing six kids and a boy/girl. A brown haired boy shouted, "GAH! Now, this is definitely complicated."

The boy/girl shuddered. "How did you get here?"  
The animatronic tried to shrug. "I-I du-dunno.."

**WOO, Chapter 12! We're getting closer and closer to the end. So, to the Reading Review Gameshow!**

**Glitch1141 – Kewl!**

**Miz The British Pirate – Hm, easy to decode if you look at the flashbacks.**

**Drac Springsaur – Hah, a Mangle Lawnchair would be pretty cool. Also, the mini Freddy? Nah, not THE Nightmare. Also, the mini Freddy's are kinda the mini heads.**

**Miz The British Pirate (AGAIN) – Cool, again. **


	14. Chapter 13 : Die In A Fire - FINAL!

**Sooo… It's been a while. None of you are reviewing. So, we're going full force here. We're ending it here. This story ends here. Now, there WILL be an epilogue and there WILL be a third story, so don't worry! So, eh.. See you at the end of the chapter. For the last time. **

_Fazbear's Frights!_

Springtrap slowly got up, looking at his torn suit. He growled and thought, "_I'm GOING to get that little bastard.._"

His mechanical eyes widened as he looked at the exit – it was open. Of course Springtrap wanted to get out of the place but his large broken hands were too big to open the door. And it can withstand a LOT.

If he could smile, he would of. He walked out of the door trying to feel the breeze. He felt nothing. "D#$%IT!"

He started to walk around hiding around the road looking for the mysterious animatronic.

"_HAHAHA! YOU'RE PURPLE, THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE! YOU'RE A FREAK!"_

_A bigger kid looked at a purple kid grinning. He went on, "YOU ARE STUPID, YOU HAVE NO LIFE!"_

_The purple kid's eye twitched. He spoke in a small voice, "Don't mess with me. Or there will be consequences."_

_The bigger kid started to laugh even harder. "W-WHAT TH-THE HECK WILL YOU DO?! HAHAHA!"_

"_That's it."_

_The purple kid slowly brought out a knife from his pocket. He took it and stabbed the bigger kid in the neck. His eyes widened as blood dripped from his throat. Then he fell to the floor – not moving at all. The purple kid muttered, "Got what he deserved…"_

Springtrap finally heard a few similar voices. He growled and walked towards a house. He saw the mysterious animatronic and decided to punch it in the back of its head forcefully.

The animatronic fell to the ground sparks flying from it. Gears were heard from its body as it got up and looked at Springtrap directly in the eye. It then grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the wet floor – oil spilling on it.

A flame appeared causing Y/N to back away slowly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! TH-THIS IS M-MY HOUSE!"

The heat grew bigger: there were a ton of flammable items in the room. Springtrap got up and tried to scream, "I-I'M GO-GO-GOING T-TO K-KILL Y-YOU _**SCOTT PHON.**_"

The animatronic's eyes squinted as the flames spread to the newspapers. He thought, "_Alright buddy. Go for him._"

The tiny Freddy nodded as it crawled on the ground making its way to Springtrap. The golden rabbit growled again and picked it up with ease.

He then proceeded to slowly rip the Mini-Freddy in half causing guts and blood to spill everywhere. A small scream rang through the building. The animatronic seemed to have a sad look on his face. Then it showed anger. "**VINCENT!** He was my only friend.. The only one I had left.. And you rip him apart. WHY?! Everything you did to me.. You FORCED me to do SO many _**STUPID**_ bad things. I am TIRED of you Vincent. I am tired of you ruining my life.. And ruining my DEATH."

Freddy ran to the corner – the same with all the other kids. "We can't do anything at this point. We have to let them fight."

The flame flickered in Springtrap's eyes as he looked at the animatronic. Then something clicked in his rotting brain. He looked at a metal axe in the middle of the room that most likely fell from the burning building. He ran over to it and picked it up. He said, "Whatcha gonna do now, b#$%^?!"

The animatronic replied, "Even with you in a Spring-Bonnie suit - and me in a Spring-Freddy suit, you have an axe. I have nothing. I will still live on knowing you burn. And that's the closest thing to hell you can get."

Springtrap said, "And you'll go to hell along with me."

The rabbit started running towards Spring-Freddy with the axe gleaming in the flames. The fire started getting to Springtrap's feet burning part of his costume revealing metal feet. Once he got to Spring-Freddy he tried to swing the axe at it.

The broken bear grabbed the hilt of the axe and tried to push it back to Springtrap's face.

Springtrap then thought, "_Exert… More… STRENGTH.._"

He started pushing more and more getting the axe horribly close to Spring-Freddy's face. Finally, the axe struck Spring-Freddy right in the eye busting it, adding more sparks to the fire. Y/N hid along with the kids in the corner scared out of his/her mind.

A distorted laugh came from Springtrap as he started to strike Spring-Freddy over and over with his axe.

The old bear's arm began to get cut off as a scream came from its rusting voice-box. The flames started to engulf Spring-Freddy as smoke came from the endoskeleton. Eventually, the bear fell to the ground burning.

Springtrap shouted, "YES! SCOTT, IT'S ALL OVER.. I FINALLY KILLED YOU! But.. We still have some more guests. Am I right? HAHAHAH!"

Debris fell in the middle of the room ruining an old green chair in the distance. Springtrap yelled again, "Y/N! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DEATH! I'M NOT GOING DOWN, I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK! ALWAYS, I TELL YOU!"

Y/N started to sweat as he/she shouted back, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! You are becoming crazier and crazier. You are being fuelled with the mindset of a murderer. All you'll do is kill yourself. There's one more thing I have to tell you. You're going down."

The fire ended up circling Y/N and Springtrap – as he/she pushed the six kids away. "This is a fight I can handle. It's just a anim-"

Y/N's eyes widened as he/she realized Springtrap was charging straight towards him/her the axe in his hand. The boy/girl ran to the right causing the yellow rabbit to ram the axe straight into a burning wall. Springtrap growled as he ripped the axe out and started charging again.

**(Hey, COPYRIGHT MASTAHS! This music isn't mine at all, and all credit to it goes to TLT.)**

_I really hate you, stop getting in my way…_

Y/N stumbled and found a blackened leather shoe. He/she threw it at Springtrap puzzling him for a short time. Y/N then picked up an iron bar on the floor and started running towards the rabbit.

_I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay?_

The iron bar clashed with the axe as bright sparks flew into the flames. Y/N stumbled back; never noticing how strong Springtrap was.

_I wanna throw you out, just like my broken TV.._

Springtrap laughed, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU STUPID LITTLE B#$%^!"

Y/N cringed as the flames made the circle tighter and tighter. Freddy and Mari tried to look through the fire but it was too thick. "Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Y/N replied, "I'm doing what's right."

_If you come back once more, it shall be painful you'll see…_

Springtrap walked towards Y/N, his white eyes glowing. He said, "It's over now."

Y/N replied, "It's not over yet."

_I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!_

Y/N grabbed a flaming wooden board and threw it at Springtrap causing him to fall to the floor.

He screamed as he tried to get back up.

_I HOPE YOU GET STABBED IN THE HEART, HOPE YOU GET SHOT AND EXPIRE!  
_

The flames from the board started to crawl up Springtrap's leg as he got up. Y/N then ran towards him and started to kick him over and over making him fall to the ground again, this time he drops the axe. Y/N grabbed the axe and started to hit the rabbit over and over.

Springtrap's arm started to separate from his body as Y/N started sweating from every part of his/her body. Sparks flew everywhere as the fire got closer and closer – the kids not able to do anything. Y/N finally ripped Springtrap's arm off and looked at his head.

He/she raised the axe in the air and threw it down on Springtrap's head.

_HOPE YOU'LL BE TAKEN APART, HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU DESIRE! (Kewl music plays from the song.)_

Hundreds of bolts flew into the air as a single flickering eye fell to the ground. Oil splattered on the ground causing the fire to grow even closer. Springtrap almost powered down but there were a few words coming from it. "Thank… You… You freed me. My name is Tom S-S-Sitz.. I-I-I.. Th-th-thanks.. W-W-Why? W-what ha-happened t-to me? A-Anyways.. S-see y-y-you i-in th-the aft-afterli-"

Springtrap's head fell to the floor as the fire got closer and closer. Y/N screamed as flames got on his/her body. All he/she could see was black.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**Y/N's eyes slowly opened seeing an entirely white room. It seemed like a hospital when his/her vision was clearer. The first thing he/she noticed was the six kids and Jeremy. None of his/her parents came. He/she croaked, "J-J-Jeremy? F-Freddy?"

Hannah walked over to Y/N and smiled. "Look to your right, Y/N!"

Y/N's head slowly moved to the right seeing a pizza. He/she said, "Thanks."

Mari walked up seeming to be a little embarrassed. "E-Eh, I ki-kinda dove int-into the fire to save you.."

He rolled up his sleeve revealing a light burn. Jeremy then walked up saying, "Hey, they told me everything. But seriously, you're a good friend. I can tell you that much. Also, Springtrap's gone. Yay?

Freddy then said, "Y/N, we're here for you. We're here as friends. And we will all protect you until the day we pass away. The only thing I can say is.. Thank you."


	15. Epilogue : It's not the end?

"**Listen here mate. Things will always come back at one point, you gotta know that. EVERYTHING comes back at one point. Got it?"**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - ? - ? – Ten Years After The Events Of The Story**

The abandoned, run down pizzeria stood in the night sky, sucked away from what was once the 'happiest place on Earth!'. Inside, many of the props and items from the pizzeria itself were still there, as there, as if everything froze in time.

The broken down animatronics stood there, emotionless. Most of the suits were ripped and extremely damaged, revealing part of their endoskeletons.

Suddenly, after ten years, there was a sound.

A sound of rusty gears moving, and a brown eyelid slowly opening revealing a cracked blue eye.

**And then everything fades to black.**


End file.
